Tony Roulette
Tony Roulette is a former superstar who was signed to ICE. He retired in 2012 to persue a career in Football. Background Tony grew up in Washington, DC on the shouthside of town. Growing up he was into boxing and karate as his mom and dad were huge fight fans. At the age of 11, his dad being a martial artist, Bazemore began to take Brazillian JiuJitsu and Taekwando. He competed in competitions nationally until he got into cage fighting. It was there that he learned the value of wrestling as he was defeated in a championship match by a man who only wrestled. Bazemore immediately took to learning wrestling styles and techniques and fell in love with wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career (FRWF) Fate Regional Wrestling Federation: Bazemore joined the CWA in 2003 as a “jobber” of great size and strength wearing a black mask under the name concussion. After 1 year he captured his first win defeating the then cocky “chaos champion” Blake Elite in February 2004. Elite didn’t take to kindly to being beaten and spent the next few months interrupting Concussion’s matches. He refused to leave Concussion alone until he was granted a rematch. While it wasn’t customary for champions to challenge no name superstars Elite had an ego that wouldn’t accept defeat. In August of 2004 Concussion defeated Elite in a falls count anywhere match for the “Chaos title”. After the match Elite was livid, attacking Concussion mercilessly until the officials pulled him off. The rivalry continued with concussion losing the next title match due to his mask being turned around and him receiving the move “Lowering the Bar”. In the third match the stipulation was “Mask vs. Title” in a match that saw Bazemore unmasked prematurely distracting him long enough to get rolled up for the pin. Content with the outcome Elite refused to give concussion aka Bazemore another match as he successfully defended his title. In December of 2004 Bazemore teamed with former Regional Champion Ryoen Mercury in the FRWF Tag Team Championship tournament and won. After a tag team championship rein lasting for a year they lost to Marcus and Victor Alexander (the Higher Standard). The teams had a 9 month long rivalry in which the titles changed hands 4 times with the rivalry ending after both Mercury and Bazemore decided it was time to pursue Individual careers. Bazemore went after the chaos title again and won in a decisive match over then champion Lou Siffer. He held the belt for 6 months before meeting former partner Ryoen Mercury in what was slated to be the greatest Chaos championship match the league had ever known. The match lived up to all the hype with both men performing their devastating finishers. In the end it was FRWF Regional Champion Blake Elite tazing Bazemore with the referee and Mercury distracted that determined the outcome as Mercury applied the “Ryoen’s Belt” (a curb stomp) and covered Bazemore for the win. Once Mercury saw what happened on the replay he apologetically attempted to help Bazemore up but Bazemore Slapped his had away and made his way out of the arena. The next day a street dressed Bazemore jumped out of the crowd during a non title no DQ match between Elite and an unknown local competitor in a series elite called the “raise the bar challenge” and tazed Elite then hit him with his new finisher “The EKG” six times in a row, leaving Blake bloodied and motionless in the ring. Elite was then covered by the newcomer Hugo Centa (who later became known as Corporation X Fatty). Irony had it that Elite’s first ever loss came at the hands of an unknown and that very man caused him to loose to another unknown in February of 2008, exactly 4 years later. At the pay per view Vindication in March Bazemore successfully defeated Elite in an "I quit" "loser leave" "winner take all" match for the Title and the opponent’s contract. Blake Elite was never seen in FRWF again. Bazemore would go on to hold the FRWF title for two months before losing it to Ryoen Mercury and then winning it back 3 weeks later. (REW) Reckless Elite Wrestling In late 2008, after a couple of phone calls from affiliates of a former competitor in FRWF, Bazemore made his way to REW. At this point he was one of the most popular stars on his show and figured that it was time to expand and leave the nest. It was now or never. He joined the roster as a dark match performer often opening the show. It wasn’t the fame and popularity he expected but it was definitely more of a crowd than he was used to and he loved to entertain the fans employing his style of power and finesse wrestling. It was that which caught the attention of then REW internet champion Ryan “Black Jesus Smith. Smith saw a compliment to his own brash and smash wrestling style that could surely help him dominate the tag world. Smith began to tag with Bazemore on tours to other companies world wide. Their battles quickly gained them notoriety as one of the best tag teams out and brought with it a new popularity for Bazemore who soon after adopted the nickname “the Pharoah”. For months in REW Bazemore still worked primarily dark matches and house shows as Black Jesus was teamed with Ryan Impact as the tag team champions of the world. The plan was for Bazemore to integrate into the tag team forming a stable however disagreements with management caused Impact to part ways with REW. It was a no-brainer for creative and Smith to bring Bazemore up to the big show and announce the tag team as “The Revelations”. On the very next show it was announced that Black Jesus had chosen a replacement partner to hold the Tag Championship with and The Pharoah was introduced to REW. Unhappy about this, Devin Surefire and Brian Fenix came out to challenge the champs and make them earn it. After a few short impressive minutes the Pharoah hit the “Final Fate” on Fenix to secure the pin and the tag titles. Toward the end of the 08-09 season at a house show Bazemore was involved in a match with the very rival he was persuaded to join REW because of, Blake the Mid-Card Mauler Elite for the intercontinental title. It was not uncommon to give dark title matches to superstars however the plan was for the champ to retain while boosting the popularity of the loser. During the match where the champ was supposed to reverse the Final Fate into an “Elite Lock” he miscalculated and landed directly on his neck resulting in paralysis. The announcer immediately signaled for Bazemore to make the cover to maintain Kayfabe and get the paramedics out to check on Blake Elite. After the match it is reported that Bazemore mentioned that it was “no accident” after all. He was now a singles and Tag Champion just like his partner and with growing popularity. At the following show Bazemore came out to tell the fans he was tired of pleasing them and he was now looking out for #’s 1 and 2 referring to himself and Black Jesus. They officially began to call themselves the Sythe (Sith) referring to their change from the all powerful heroes to the Bad guys that have been the heroes and can beat them all. This sparked his heel turn and spawned one of Bazemore’s most popular comments, “Fall in line.” which can be seen on T-shirts saying “Fall in line or Flatline.”. This event also earned Bazemore the title Mr. Congeniality for his impressive microphone skills. Toward the end of 2009 Bazemore had become the REW World Heavyweight champion under “Sythe rules” when an injury to Black Jesus put him on the shelf indefinitely. Under Sythe rules if a member is injured and is a champion the title can be taken over by any other member in the group. He stated that it was time for a REAL champion to hold the title instead of some “hero”. Perhaps this had something to do with Ryan Smith’s growing praise from the fans and his happiness to accept their cheers. Surveillance cameras show Smith being attacked by a masked man in the locker room and performing a move once seen by done Bazemore during one of his extreme rules tag matches overseas. Over the course of his championship various injuries occurred to opponents before every title defense ensuring that he retained the title by forfeit. This enraged the fans who began to throw things at the ring whenever he had matches. Around this time he changed his ring name to Bazemore Roulette stating that challenging him for the title was like playing a game of russian roulette. (MCAW) Momentum CAW Wrestling By the end of 2009 rumors were abuzz of Bazemore’s growing frustration with management and fan support in REW. He confided in a few sources that he was outraged that he was not viewed as a valid World Champion and that nothing was ever good enough for the REW fans whether he catered to them or to himself. He hinted that there was another organization that desperately wanted to give him a contract and that he just might take them up on it. In January of 2010 he officially vacated the World Title and left REW in search of more competition and greater fame. On January 19 he appeared on the first taping of MCAW Onslaught. There he competed in their inaugural broadcast under the simple name Roulette in a tournament to determine the new MCAW World Heavyweight Champion. He advanced to the semi finals and faced former REW star Brian Mccloud and defeated him in controversial fashion with his feet on the ropes to advance to the finals. In the finals he met the Italian Wolverine Brian Giovanni. After an intense match, Bazemore was crowned MCAW World Heavyweight Champion and put to bed any demons about him not earning his world heavyweight title. Due to lack of funding and little popularity MCAW never aired on youtube. (PNW) Pure NonStop Wrestling In April 2011 Bazemore was contacted by longtime friend Ryan Impact with information about a new promotion that promised to have a better upside. With MCAW down the tubes it was a farely simple decision. Join a new league. In May he made his first appearance on PNW aftermath as Mike Roulette. Unable to convince Ryan Smith to join the company, Impact asked Roulette to team with him and take over the tag division. They did just that. Armed with a new tombstone piledriver as a finisher, in little over a month they were tag champions earning Roulette his # championship. Roulette and Impact went on to create a faction known as (THE STANDARD) bringing in Alex Orien and later Leon Smith. The four were undefeated in PNW and went on to hold every title in the company while defending the PNW tag titles under Freebird rules, similar to the sythe rules in a prior league. In this case the tag titles can be defended by any two members of the faction. Roulette was so confident in his tag skills that he figured he could team with anyone and still be tag champs. This proved to be true as Leon Smith became his primary tag partner though he had never wrestled a tag match in his career. In July, after a main event match against Justin James, Roulette was attacked by an unknown superstar just one week before a PPV causing a rib injury preventing him from being at rindside for Ryan Impact's world title defense against a competitor to be named that night. That competitor turned out to be Kevin Rush, the same man that attacked Roulette. At that smae PPV Impact was hit by a car, Smith was found unconsious backstage and Orien sustained a concussion in a match with Devin Surefire for the PNW national title. The Standard was no more and Roulette was out for revenge. At a show Roulette called out the new champ stating that he demanded retribution and cited his undefeated record as reason why he was deserving of a title match and payback. This drew the ire of Keith Mason who made his way to the ring to state that he was not willing to give up the title match that he had worked so hard to get. Mason then made the mistake of challenging Roulette to a match on the spot for the #1 contendership to the PNW world title. The mistake proved to be costly as it lead to Roulette being put into the PPV main event in a triple threat submission title match. The following week Roulette would soundly defeat the champion in a 1 on 1 match in less than 5 minutes. Roulette would go on to tap out Keith Mason at the TAP OR SNAP pay perview and gain his third Worldd Heavyweight Title. (TXW) Total Xtreme Wrestling Due to unrest in the locker room and being fed up witht he push creative was giving Keith Mason in PNW, (who ironically was Souless in TXW and good friends with another former TXW personality Mark Fallon, the head writer in PNW) Roulette began negotiations with the director of personnel at TXW. These negotiations would forever reshape the landscape of caw. At an airing Agust 15, 2011 the CAW community was rocked with the most shocking event in CAW history. It would be during the main event of Episode 40 of TXW Sacrifice during a staredown between Everett Creed and Shannon Sliveria that Roulette's music would hit and he would hit the stage wearing the PNW world title while informing the TXWonYT world that he had just signed a contract with TXW at 9am that morning after refusing to resign with PNW just hours before at midnight. (NCW) Nightmare Championship Wrestling After 6 years of retirement, 2017 saw the Return on Tony Roulette to the ring. Sporting a new grey beard, Roulette put the locker room on notice that he was there to kick ass and take names later. The GAME CHANGER had found a new yard. At Tribute to the troops in Washington, DC showing a little ring rust Roulette took on Jason Defiance in a steel cage match. Roulette won, preserving his unbeaten record in NCW. Personal Life Bazemore is an avid MMA fan and frequently is seen backstage at events. 'Finishers/Signatures/Entrances/Nicknames' *Final Fate (Pump handle into Brain buster)-2008-Present *Roulette Table (Power bomb lift and drop into spinning clothesline)-2009-Present *Fall in Line (Drop toehold Face buster) -2002-2010 *Part the red Sea (Brain buster drop) 2007-2009 *Strong clothesline *Drag me to hell (Running STO) *Wrenching ankle lock *Gates of Purgatory (Modified Gogoplata)-2009- 2011 *The EKG (Oklahoma clutch to face plant impact.) *FINISHER: Final Chamber (Tombstone PileDriver) TXW *Finisher: Double Zero (Anaconda Vise) - Normally preceeded by the parlay TXW *the Parlay (the layout) TXW *Spin the chamber (Adjustment Piledriver) TXW Entrance Themes *Cage the Beast - Adelitas Way (TXW 2011) *Russian Roulette" By Rihanna (Used while in the MCAW 2010) *"Send the Pain Below" by Chevelle (Used while in REW 2010) *"Halloween" by John Carpenter (REW 2009) *“Hero” by Nickelback (REW 2008 -2009) *"My sacrifice" (Used in FRWF 2005-2008) Championships And Accomplishments Fate Regional Wrestling Federation (FRWF) 4x FRWF Chaos Champion 3x FRWF Tag Team Champion w/ Ryoen Phoenix 2x FRWF Regional Heavyweight Champion Reckless Elite Wrestling (REW) 1x Tag Team Champion w/ Ryan Black Jesus Smith 1x REW Intercontinental Champion 1x REW United Nations Champion 1x REW World Heavyweight Champion (crowned champion after title was vacated.) Monumental Caw Action Wrestling (MCAW) 1x World Heavyweight Champion Pure Nonstop Wrestling (PNW) x1 World Champion 1x Tag Team Champion Category:REW Category:MCAW Category:CAW Category:Characters Category:Sythe Category:Reckless Elite Wrestling Category:PNW Category:TXW